This project develops and applied a new geometry of biological shape that gives a natural and efficient description to a variety of biological objects at vastly differing levels: chromosomes, cells, organs, organisms. One application is to automation of shape analysis for diagnosis and taxonomy. A second is to the psychology and neurophysiology of shape processes in vision. A third is to the description and understanding of organ and organismic development. This year, a computer program that does the required process on 2-dimensional outline objects has been completed. Preliminary analysis of some objects has been carried out by hand. Future work includes extension to 3-dimensions and gray scale data (pictures). Application will be made to both biological description and development, and to the visual process.